


We've Always Been Like This

by LittleGiant03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, but mainly set in hs ig??, but then they were boyfs, idek, then they were bros who liked to kiss, they were just two bros who liked to cuddle, theyre college bois at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGiant03/pseuds/LittleGiant03
Summary: Matsukawa has some flashbacks of him and Makki in high school and has Fond Feelings.





	We've Always Been Like This

Matsukawa and Hanamaki have known each other since their sixth year, becoming best friends the minute Makki had came up to him holding a caterpillar.

“It looks like your eyebrows,” the pink haired boy said as he placed it in Matsukawa’s hand.

“That’s mean!” the ravenette glared at him.

“I never said it was a bad thing, I was just stating a fact,” the other shrugged, crouching down next to him while they both watched the creature crawl around Matsukawa’s hand. “I’m Hanamaki Takahiro.”

“Matsukawa Issei.”

And that was that.

There was never any awkwardness between them. They were just Makki and Mattsun, the meme duo as Oikawa and Yahaba liked to call them. They would have movie nights and go to the park together after volleyball practice sometimes. No one says anything when Makki leans his body against Matsukawa’s, complaining about how tired he is, and no one says anything when Matsukawa casually lays across Makki’s lap because that’s just them, that’s how they are.

The first time there was anything close to PDA was when they were riding the train home after a training camp in Tokyo. Most of the team were up ahead, but the only other open seats were towards the back so the two of them opted for those. They were sharing Makki’s earbuds, drifting off occasionally. Makki opened his eyes when the train stopped, seeing an old lady get on. There were no other seats so he stood up and let her take his seat. He smiled at her warmly before casually perching himself on Matsukawa’s thighs.

Said male’s eyes shot open in surprise. “M-Makki? What are you doing?”

“There were no other seats so i let the woman have mine,” he pointed. Matsukawa looked over and then shrugged, looping his arms around Makki’s waist and letting his eyes fall shut again.

“Don’t fall asleep, the next stop is ours,” the pinkette stated, brushing his fingers through Matsukawa’s curly raven locks. No one said anything or even looked surprised when they found the two, because really, this was Mattsun and Makki and they were just always close.

The team grew used to their antics and just accepted the fact that they were constantly draped on each other. One time, Yahaba asked them if they were dating, and they just looked at each other and shrugged.

“Yes, we’re deeply in love and have been for 30 years, we have 4 cats and and 13 house plants,” Makki said, looking “longingly” at Mattsun.

Matsukawa looked at him sorrowfully. “How could you? We’ve been together for 40 years, not 30!” he cried dramatically.

“I’m sorry, my memory isn’t that good.”

“I’m taking the cats and leaving, you never remember our anniversary,” Matsukawa sniffled.

“No, please, I love you!”

“Forget I asked,” Yahaba rolled his eyes and turned around to take to Watari.

Matsukawa had completely forgotten about the whole ordeal until later that night, during their movie night, when Makki brought it up. “Do you think we’d be a good couple?” he asked out of no where, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth as he looked over at his best friend.

“I think we’d be great,” Matsukawa shrugged. “Ultimate power couple for sure. Although, I don’t know if the world could handle that. We’d be /too/ powerful.”

Makki hummed in agreement, eating another handful of popcorn and stealing a sip of Matsukawa’s soda. Then he crawled over to the taller boy, which didn’t surprise the other at first since they always cuddled during movie nights. But then Makki was straddling his lap, hands on his chest.

“Takahiro?” he raised an eyebrow, slightly alert now. The pinkette just shrugged before leaning down and pressing his lips to Matsukawa’s.

The other’s eyes widened in surprised but after a moment, made himself relax and kissed back. His hands rested on Makki’s waist, pulling him slightly closer. The kiss just felt right, like this was how it was supposed to be, and Matsukawa couldn’t help but wonder why they hadn’t done this earlier.

After a while, they pulled back to breathe, drinking up the way the other looked. Makki with flushed cheeks and slightly bruised lips was a sight he could get used to, and Makki was thinking the same about the ravenette.

“That felt...really nice,” Makki breathes out with a small chuckle, hands on the taller’s chest to balance himself even though Mattsun was still holding his waist.

“Agreed.”

After that, it was normal to just casually kiss each other. Sometimes they’d make out for the fun of it, and it felt right to them. Feelings inevitably manifested a few weeks later, but there was no big confession or grand gesture. They told each other that they wanted to be more than friends and that was that.

~

“It’s too fucking cold to be out here,” Matsukawa heard someone whine from behind him.

“Then go inside,” he grinned when Makki came into view. He had the duvet from their bedroom wrapped around his body and he had major bedhead.

“No, it’s lonely by myself,” he stated as he sat in Matsukawa’s lap, cuddling as close as he could and covering them both with the blanket.

He held Makki close as the other slowly drifted back to sleep. Thinking back to their time in high school, he grinned fondly down at the pinkette.

Yeah, they’ve always been like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
